


Overworking & Appreciating

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ? kind of, Don't be fooled the Maoritsu is not that big in the fic, Fluff and Angst, Leo is just a sad lil bean who loves sena alot, M/M, Wishful Thinking, hopelessly in love, kind of???? well a little bit more of the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Leo goes all his way out to find his missing jacket.From there on, he starts to think a little bit more and a little bit slower than usual.He finds himself realizing and appreciating things a little bit clearer.He never really stopped to actually thank those who have tolerated him enough.He's gotta admit that's a little stupid of him but at least he knows now.





	Overworking & Appreciating

**Author's Note:**

> Grossnoona here and it's a double post today and I know it's crazy but I've had this for days and wanted to post it ASAP.  
> This was really me exploring a little bit on Leo? He's actually a difficult character for me to grasp so this is just an attempt and I hope it works.
> 
> Also, I just wanted to use this fic as a way for me to tell everyone, I occasionally like to imagine Izumi in Leo's jacket (whether he has nothing on besides the jacker or not is up to you to guess) because I'm that kind of person (＾་།＾)
> 
> (Note: The fic actually ends before the ♀️♂️ symbol. After that symbol is actually just an omake/extra so it's not necessary for you to read it if you don't want to!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic!

Leo knew his jacket was missing but couldn’t pinpoint who took it.

 

He had asked his classmate who politely shook their heads, at least Nazuna was nice enough to say it could be one of his members. It still didn’t sit right with Leo though, Nazuna should know all of his members so to see him not reveal any names was just questioning. He looked to Rei who was usually honest with him but he as well did not reveal any names.

 

 _How frustrating_.

 

He finds himself walking to the next class, maybe if he asked for some help from Izumi then he could find his jacket a little faster than usual.

 

“Sena? Nope, not here, buddy!” Chiaki breaks it to him at the entrance of the classroom.

 

He knew that was no lie, Chiaki is an honest man from what Leo has heard from both Kanata and Izumi.

 

“Have you tried the practice room? Senacchi left early, saying something about idol work.” Kaoru adds in, those two would definitely know where Izumi is. After all, Izumi _reluctantly_ calls them his two closest friends and quite a majority of pictures on any of Izumi’s SNS accounts are filled with them hanging about.

 

Leo thanks them and makes his way to Knights’ practice room.

 

If he spots any of the other members, maybe he can ask them if they’ve seen his jacket. Surely, the thief hadn’t gotten that far. The school compound isn’t as big as an outsider would think, Leo would know since he has been to every best spot in the school that’s great for writing so he knows the school like the back of his hand.

 

The first member Leo bumps into was Arashi.

 

“Naru!” Leo calls out, Arashi turns around and walks up to Leo.

 

Arashi asks what was wrong and Leo begins to explain his missing jacket. Arashi seemed to be retracing back their steps and tried to remember if they saw anyone with Leo’s jacket but sadly shakes his head, saying they believe they have not.

 

Leo dismisses Arashi’s apologetic smile with an “It’s okay” and continues to make his to the practice room.

 

Maybe Arashi hasn’t seen it because he has been busy with his class? His class was quite the problematic type, having to have a such a serious and scary teacher like Kunugi-sensei must be because of the kind of characters in class 2-B! How terrifying, Leo thought.

 

It explains a lot why Arashi and Ritsu talk about how it annoying it can be to keep getting held back from practices if they act too reckless in class. All Leo knows is that thanks to Kunugi-sensei, he could definitely tell that the students in 2-B are quite proficient and skilled in their idol work so he guesses it’s okay to let Arashi and Ritsu suffer a little.

 

Speaking of students of 2-B, he soon meets Ritsu along the way, he has that Ma-kun person Ritsu is extremely attached to with him.

 

Leo assumes Ritsu wouldn’t know where his jacket is since Arashi didn’t know but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

 

“Rittsu, have you seen my jacket?” Leo asks as soon as he approaches them.

 

Rittsu gives it a thought, he yawned out a ‘no’ while that Ma-kun person also shook his head.

 

As expected.

 

He leaves them because as far as he’s clear, Ritsu can be pretty gross when he’s with that Ma-kun person. He gets extremely attached and whines a lot about being tired, the fact that Ma-kun person actually gives in to Ritsu’s whining is the odd part! Leo doesn’t understand how the other tolerates Ritsu so much! But he assumes it’s the amount of love he has for Ritsu which in Leo’s opinion is very admirable because it just shows the amount of love that Ma-kun person has for Ritsu!

 

Leo doesn’t believe he has that much love to give to anyone really.

 

It just wasn’t possible for someone like Leo to give and receive that kind of love, he just doesn’t deserve it. He wished he could be deserving enough for it though, it would be nice to feel that kind of love. It looked nice and so good for both individuals in the relationship.

 

Maybe he could give it to Sena but it’s not like Sena would take it right? Sena likes that Yuu-kun person, Leo doesn’t see what he sees in that glasses person. Maybe he should ask that Ma-kun person next time since he’s in the same unit as that guy.

 

Ah, why was he walking to the practice room again? It surely was something important.

 

Leo feels his arms and realized what he was looking for; his jacket.

 

He continues walking to the practice, trying to focus on the main task rather than his sinking feels of love not being reciprocated. It wasn’t that far at this point, he just needed to walk a little further down the hallway and he’ll be to get to know if his jacket is there.

 

Though, throughout the entire trip, he had realized he had not spot anyone with his jacket. He saw other people with jackets but they were their own. He could say at this point, the practice room was really the last place for his jacket to be but it still brought up a question, who would have stolen it?

 

The only two people he could think of as of then was Tsukasa and Izumi. He only could think of them because he hadn’t seen them the entire trip.

 

Just as if on cue, Tsukasa was spotted. He was conversing with those two red-headed twins (what were their names again? Hina and Yuta, right?) that he has briefly mistaken for Luka during one of their cross-dressing antics and that kid who follows Kuro around (Leo can’t remember his name but has heard him being called Tetsu-kun before!).

 

For a second, all sinking thoughts he had before this had been dismissed because it somehow warmed his heart, knowing that Tsukasa _had friends_. To Leo, he had always seemed like a kid who had no friends but he was friends with some popular kids there. Everyone knew who those twins were and that Tetsu-kun(?) person so Leo thinks it’s okay to assume Tsukasa to be pretty popular then!

 

“Suoo!” Leo calls out.

 

Tsukasa turns towards Leo and asks if he had done something wrong to which Leo only laughed and shook his head in response.

 

“I never knew you had friends!” Leo commented and the reaction from Tsukasa was priceless. He had seemed embarrassed while that Tetsu-kun person and one of the twins (he had blue clips on his head so that could be Yuta?) tried to console while the other twin (He had pink clips so this could be Hina?) laughed at Leo’s comment. Leo was expecting an out-lash from Tsukasa but it seemed like the opposite, he sulked a little and asked why Leo would say such things.

 

“I’m just happy you got friends! I really thought you were a loner!” Leo tells Tsukasa, the first-year huffs.

 

“Ah, Tsukinaga-senpai, you don’t have your jacket.” That Testu-kun person points out. It reminded Leo why he came up to Tsukasa besides of the proudness that filled his heart about him having friends.

 

“Ah! Right, my jacket! Suoo, have you seen it?!” Leo asks which made Tsukasa a little shocked by the sudden question.

 

Leo watched the group of first-years try to remember if they spot anyone with his jacket but alas, just like the last two, they all shook their heads.

 

Right before he turned out, he heard someone gasp.

 

“I remembered!” One of them said, Leo immediately turned around. It was the pink clipped twin, he seemed to have realized it only then.

 

“Sena-senpai was wearing it, I met him on my way to the garden terrace,” he explained. It was an odd thing for that kid to say but more importantly, why would Izumi be wearing it? Isn’t he a little too tall for that jacket?

 

Sure, Leo buys his jackets a few sizes bigger but that was all to maximize comfort.

 

Leo thanks the first-years regardless as he finally knows who was the thief that stole Leo’s jacket. Now, he was sure that Izumi couldn’t have gone far. That guy always has something to do at school whether it was for the unit or his club!

 

It was still strange, Leo thought.

 

Why would someone like Izumi steal his jacket? What use could that jacket be, for a guy who puts too much care in his appearance? It was truly a mystery.

 

He enters the practice room to find Izumi all cooped up in papers that were probably for Knights’ next job. How tiring, Leo is kind of glad that Izumi is willing to go through of them because a person like Leo is useless at this kind of job. He’s got to thank Izumi for that.

 

But now wasn’t the case.

 

He can clearly see Izumi wear his jacket. Izumi looks kind of cute in it, of course, this is just from behind. Leo doesn’t actually know what it looks like from the front. He can only assume it is just as cute and he believes he is right.

 

“Sena,” Leo calls out, Izumi turns around and blinks tiredly. He had his glasses on and seems to have discarded his vest and school blazer somewhere in the practice room.

 

“Ou-sama, may I help you?” Izumi asks, stretching and yawning a little after asking. He looked really sleepy, it made Leo wonder how long had he been going through all of these papers to be so sleepy and sluggish.

 

As he tries to recall all of the conversations he had, he believes no one mentioned how long had it been since they last saw Izumi so he can only assume it had been quite awhile since Izumi had been outside of the practice room.

 

He feels a little bad because he hadn’t known that Knights had been receiving so many offers to do various kind of work since he had been running around everywhere. He believes Shu and Nazuna talk in concern about Izumi overworking one time during lunch break. It guilts him a little for constantly leaving all the leader work to Izumi but he never really was good with all that kind of work. It was such a bore to read through all those documents and somehow, Izumi tolerates it and picks up all those papers and does all that work for him. All Leo has to do in those situations was to sign and that really made Leo realize how much work Izumi puts in for Knights.

 

“Sena, you look tired,” Leo says, softly as he approaches the other.

 

Izumi just simply hums as he turns back to his work.

 

“You should probably rest, Sena,” Leo tells Izumi but surprisingly it falls on deaf ears. The only response he gets in response is paper flipping and the pen in Izumi’s hand clicking and scratching. Of course, he would ignore such words from Leo because Leo does the same to Izumi. Was this punishment for taking Izumi for granted? Hm, maybe so.

 

“Ou-sama,” Izumi calls out.

 

“I’ll rest later if that’s what you want to hear.” Izumi continues with his work after he said that.

 

Leo smiles softly when he hears Izumi says that. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to take his jacket back or let Izumi keep it for the day. He knows by the end of the day, it’ll go back to him since Izumi would never take it back home.

 

He doesn’t feel like leaving, now that he thought about it.

 

He slumps next to Izumi who simply makes small efforts to make Leo comfortable then continues to go through the paper. Leo knew he wasn’t intruding because there were no signs showing it was. Usually, Izumi would either be direct and say it, slowly move away from Leo or worst case of all, push him off like he was something extremely annoying but what he’s doing right now was simply him letting Leo get as comfortable as he can be without disturbing Izumi.

 

“Don’t overwork, Sena. You won’t be pretty anymore if you overwork,” Leo murmurs into Izumi’s shoulder, Izumi laughs a little and simply makes a comeback with, “I should be saying the same to you, Ou-sama.”

 

Leo knows he sounds like a hypocrite for ordering Izumi to not overwork himself when Leo himself has always worked himself to the bone, thinking about songs to write for Knights to sing. He thinks it’s funny because he finally realized that he kind of does have the love that Ritsu and that Ma-kun person shares.

 

It isn’t as obvious and probably not as strong as theirs but it’s similar.

 

Just like Ma-kun, Izumi tolerates Leo a lot. He pours all that love for him in the form of taking care of Knights for Leo when he disappears without any prior notice. He pours all that love in the form of taking care of all the documents for Knights without telling Leo and asking him to only sign. He pours all that love in the form of small subtle things that Leo only found out here where Izumi reads those endless requests without stopping.

 

Sure, it might not be the _same kind of love_ as Leo wants it to be since Leo was sure of himself that Izumi has reserved his heart for someone else.

 

But it was _something similar_ and that was enough for Leo. He didn’t mind believing that Izumi actually loved him _in that way_ because it was enough for Leo.

 

“Sena,” Leo calls out, only to receive a hum from Izumi.

 

“Thank you for everything, you’ve done more than enough for me,” Leo thanks him with full gratitude. He doesn’t expect any big reaction from Izumi, he just wanted to let the other know for he was happy and thankful for having someone like Izumi to exist in his life.

 

He hears sniffling though which was weird because he isn’t crying.

 

He looks up from Izumi’s shoulder and finds _Izumi_ crying.

 

“Eh? Sena? Are you crying?” Leo asks, Izumi just nods. He looks like a mess, he must be so tired that he has no proper control over his emotions. Leo attempted to fix the issue as soon as possible, Izumi was getting all snotty and gross. He even wiped his tears and snot on Leo’s jacket. (Ah, guess he has to toss that in the washing machine when he gets home..)

 

Leo was left frantically trying to calm Izumi down from crying. He had tried wiping Izumi’s tears with his hands but the other had hugged tightly and cried into his shoulder.

 

Was he crying tears of sadness? Happiness? Leo doesn’t know but he _does know_ he was at fault!

 

“Ou-sama, you’re really stupid, you know that?” Izumi says finally in a muffled tone, he hasn’t stop sniffing but at least he had collected his emotions and started reacting.

 

“I’m sorry,” Leo apologizes.

 

“Don’t be. I’m crying because I didn’t think you’d say that,” Izumi tells him, still clinging onto him.

 

Leo smiles and hugs Izumi in return, he knows Izumi maybe is just saying this because he was all tired and sluggish. It could just be sleep-talk because there’s no way he’d say it when all sobered up but Leo takes it with full gratitude.

They stay there for a little longer than just a while with documents remain untouched but that’s okay, there’s always tomorrow, right?

 

Besides, Izumi needs the rest and so does Leo.

 

♀️♂️

 

“Ara, what do we have here?” Arashi asks as they enter the practice room.

 

It seems Tsukasa was right when he explained his worry about how their beloved seniors had faced some issues today; Leo lost his jacket and Izumi ended up being cooped in the practice room doing more paperwork for the team. How Tsukasa knew about both issues was because he had seen Leo with his friends (Arashi and Ritsu both took pity in Tsukasa for being called a loner by their beloved Ou-sama although Ritsu didn’t seem so honest about his pity) and Hinata who met Izumi along the way.

 

But all those worries had been completely washed over once they found Izumi and Leo curled on the couch, napping and using Leo’s jacket as a blanket.

 

“Do you think we should be getting a proper blanket for them? Ou-sama’s jacket seems a little too small for them,” Ritsu suggested. It could easily be translated to, “I want today’s activity to be a cuddle pile so let’s do that.”

 

“Tsukasa-chan, why don’t we all go get blankets and pillows?” Arashi asks Tsukasa who tilts his head in confusion.

 

“Eh? Weren’t we supposed to practice?” Tsukasa responds to which Ritsu huffed in disapproval. With those two knock out cold, there was no point in doing practice as those two were their leaders.

 

“Pfft, such things can’t happen without Izumi and Leo, Suu-chan. Those two are our leaders and they’re _tired_ so the right thing to do is to make a cuddle pile and give them maximum comfort so that they feel refresh when they wake up,” Ritsu explains, it was amazing to Arashi how Ritsu managed to waste so much effort to explain such things to Tsukasa but at least he understood.

 

They had left with the full intent to give their leaders the rest they needed.

 

Maybe they’ll come back with some food too since those two don’t eat often when they’re working. Who knows really, not even Arashi knows but it might be a good idea to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want, you can hmu on twt at @badgachapon!  
> Really, you can just scream at me or curse at me or wtve floats your boat really.


End file.
